


Miracle

by highflyer101



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Abortion, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyer101/pseuds/highflyer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'She is lucky,' Doctor Foster murmured after she left, breaking the silence. 'I must admit, I doubted that the operation would be successful.'</p><p>'As did I,' Mary agreed. 'Thank God you suggested it. And that you no longer relied on that morphine,' she added, mostly to herself. 'Who knows how that would have clouded your mind.' Foster hesitated.</p><p>'I did not do it on my own,' he said awkwardly, almost robotically. Mary raised her eyebrows.</p><p>'I am impressed,' she admitted. 'I did not think you would give Samuel so much credit, given your feelings about him.'</p><p>'Not Samuel,' he scoffed, face going a brilliant red. Much like he had done while Aurelia undressed, he kept his gaze fixed on the floor, stubbornly refusing to look Mary in the eye. 'I am not referring to the surgery," he hinted finally.'</p><p>Doctor Foster and Mary check on Aurelia after her operation, and discuss the night of the ball.<br/>* * * * *<br/>For the anonymous prompt: Dr. Foster thanks Mary Phinney for helping him stop the addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

As she always did before interacting with Mr. Bullen, Mary braced herself for a battle before walking into the courtyard. Around her, the contrabands were working on the soldier's laundry, their unfortunate status providing a stark contrast to the sunny day. In their midst, Aurelia sat on a barrel, thankfully following Doctor Foster's advice not to exert herself too much.

Given the circumstances, tending to Aurelia after her operation had been difficult. She had been (understandably) adamant that no one know what had happened to her, just as she insisted she return to work immediately. Mary didn't fault her for her anxiety about the situation, but resented the circumstances that had allowed this to happen. There was, admittedly, very little she could do to fix it, a fact that frustrated her to no end. But she had made it her mission to protect Aurelia to the best of her ability, so that was what she would do.

"Aurelia," she called. "I wonder if you might help me inside; a patient has been sick and it'll require some cleaning up."

Aurelia's eyes flicked upward cautiously, first settling on Mary, then on her fellow laborers. A few of the women were eyeing her curiously, while some openly glared, clearly envious that she had the opportunity to escape the relentless sun. Finally, Aurelia made the fatal mistake of glancing at Mr. Bullen, who almost immediately bumbled over, eyes aflame with possessiveness.

"What's this about?" he demanded gruffly. Mary's face tightened in disgust.

"I was hoping to borrow Aurelia for a moment," she repeated. "Doctor Foster and I need some assistance cleaning up after a patient, and we have both worked with Aurelia in the past." She shot a small smile towards Aurelia, who looked away immediately.

"She's busy," Bullen grunted. "Come back later."

"I'm afraid this can't wait," Mary pushed. It was true - it was near impossible finding a time when Doctor Foster was free, so it was essential that they take advantage of the lull in his workload. "We must not keep Captain Foster any longer," she added, hoping his rank would hold some sway. By the grace of God, it worked. Bullen dismissed Aurelia with a wave, adding some hateful comment about bring her back in time to finish her chores. As soon as he finished, Mary guided Aurelia in, walking briskly to increase the distance between them and that odious man.

"Where's the patient, Miss?" Aurelia asked. Despite herself, Mary nearly snorted.

"There is no patient, Aurelia," she explained. "That was only to get rid of that revolting man. Doctor Foster and I would merely like to check your bandages, to make sure you're healing properly." Before Aurelia could respond, Mary was knocking on Doctor Foster's door, and immediately they were let inside.

"Aurelia," he greeted promptly. "How are you feeling?" Rather than answering, Aurelia only shook her head almost imperceptibly, her skin taking on a green-ish tint. "There's no need to fear, Aurelia," Doctor Foster added gently. "I only wish to ensure there is no infection." Hesitantly, Aurelia inched further into the room, then reached back to unlace her dress.

"Let me help you with that," Mary offered kindly, moving Aurelia's shaking hands back to her sides. Over the patient's shoulder, she caught Doctor Foster's eye, who was politely studying the ground, lost in thought.

By the time thirty minutes had passed, Doctor Foster had confirmed that Aurelia had, by some miracle, no reason to fear. Of course, there was every possibility that an infection could still develop, but, for the moment, she was safe. She hurried out of the room about as soon as she was properly dressed, clearly eager to get back to work lest she angered Mr. Bullen. Again, the thought fueled the fire of hatred in Mary's belly, but she reminded herself to be grateful for the ways she could help. 

"She is lucky," Doctor Foster murmured after she left, breaking the silence. "I must admit, I doubted that the operation would be successful."

"As did I," Mary agreed. "Thank God you suggested it. And that you no longer relied on that morphine," she added, mostly to herself. "Who knows how that would have clouded your mind." Foster hesitated.

"I did not do it on my own," he said awkwardly, almost robotically. Mary raised her eyebrows.

"I am impressed," she admitted. "I did not think you would give Samuel so much credit, given your feelings about him."

"Not Samuel," he scoffed, face going a brilliant red. Much like he had done while Aurelia undressed, he kept his gaze fixed on the floor, stubbornly refusing to look Mary in the eye. "I am not referring to the surgery," he hinted finally.

"What?" Mary furrowed her brows. If not Samuel, who could he be talking about? _"Oh,"_ she realized aloud. "Do you mean - "

"Yes, Miss Phinney, I am trying to thank you for your assistance," he grumbled, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. "You were very kind."

"Well," she stuttered, more than a little taken aback. "You are - you are most welcome, Doctor Foster." Unclear on what to do next, she turned for the door.

"Jedediah," he corrected softly, stopping her in her tracks. Before she could ask him to speak up, he repeated snarkily, "I believe we know each other well enough that you can call me Jedediah." Again, Mary struggled to find the words to respond.

"Very well," she settled for. "And you may call me Mary." He nodded stiffly.

"Good day, Mary, then." Taking this is her dismissal, Mary nodded and turned for the door.

"Good day, Jedediah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment please!


End file.
